La dernière affaire
by Lucimalec
Summary: Après son départ, Chloé ne pensait pas revoir le roi de l'enfer avant un long moment... Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention maladroite de Michael, jeune ange capricieux, qui vient demander l'aide de Lucifer. Il semblerait qu'un retour sur terre s'impose, mais à quel prix ? ATTENTION: se passe après la saison 4
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Alors c'était donc cela ? Sentir son cœur tomber au sol, se briser en un million d'éclats comme on aurait brisé du cristal. Ne plus rien entendre d'autre dans ce tumulte de la grande ville que le silence, son silence, un long et vaste espace sans fin. Vide. Déserté de ce qui compte, de ce qui aurait du tellement compter, mais qui ne prenait sens que ce soir. Ça avait un goût amer aussi, un goût de regrets et de remords, ceux qui se rattachent aux non dits, aux non-vécus. Qu'avait-elle imaginé en venant ici ce soir, sur ce balcon ? Qu'avait-elle vu ce soir dans ces yeux si sombres ? Qu'avait-elle rêvé, elle, Chloé Decker ? Vraisemblablement, une chose qui l'avait faite espérer, qui lui avait donné des ailes. Que cette expression sonnait vide de sens à présent qu'elle avait vu les siennes. Une brise légère caressa son visage, et pour un instant, un instant seulement, elle crut qu'il était revenu. Replaçant ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, elle se détourna de la place vide devant elle. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers le piano avant de l'ouvrir. Tout avait son odeur, tout sentait sa présence, et pourtant, aucun lieu ne lui avait paru plus mort que celui-ci. Elle caressa, pensive, les touches noires et blanches, attendant sûrement qu'une mélodie mystique n'en émane. Un air qui aurait vaguement ressemblé à Creep… Puis une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa main, puis une autre, puis des dizaines, qui s'écrasaient inlassablement sur les touches du piano, sur ses doigts tremblants. Tout son corps fut soudain secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, violents, lui tordant les tripes. Et le silence si pesant se mua bientôt en des pleurs d'une tristesse inégalable. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi mal,jamais elle ne s'était sentie si seule, si abandonnée. Elle versa ses perles cristallines sur ses joues jusqu'à ce que ses yeux furent asséchés, puis, d'un pas traînant elle se dirigea vers le lit, s'enroula dans les draps, ceux qui avaient encore son odeur, se laissant bercer par sa propre respiration saccadée, espérant trouver un répit de quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes. Puis tout devint noir. Plus noir que son existence ne l'avait jamais été. Et pour la toute première fois, elle rêva d'être envoyée en enfer.


	2. Chapitre 1

\- On a une enquête !

Chloé sursauta alors que le dossier beige atterrissait sur son bureau. Elle le fixa quelques secondes interdite avant de relever ses yeux bleus vers Dan qui lui jetait un regard à mis chemin entre l'encouragement et la compassion. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de café avant d'ouvrir le dossier.

\- C'est où ? Le questionna-t-elle

\- Beverly Grove, Ella est déjà sur les lieux, une histoire de poison, il y a trois victimes, un truc pas jolie à voir. On en sera plus sur les lieux. En route !

Dan se redressa, sur le départ, attendant simplement l'acquiescement de sa coéquipière, puisque les choses étaient ainsi faites à présent...

\- Euh, je… Kingston n'est pas disponible ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas demandé, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai… J'ai pas mal de paperasse à terminer, tu sais ce que sais, on prend du retard et après…

Dan fit une mou contrariée avant d'attraper un fauteuil et de s'asseoir en face de son ex femme. Elle essaya d'éviter au maximum son regard, mais du se résoudre à l'affronter. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cet air légèrement réprobateur qu'il arborait ces derniers temps.

\- C'est la troisième enquête que tu laisses filer depuis ta reprise. Avant tu n'aurais rien lâché. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est encore parce que cet abruti n'est pas joignable ? Il s'est offert un autre voyage à Las Vegas ? Peut-être même qu'il...

\- Dan, arrête ! Le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, tentant de garder pour lui une colère sourde qu'il alimentait pour le directeur du LUX depuis la mort de Charlotte. Chloé inspira profondément, voulant cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de refaire surface. Ça n'était pas le moment. Pourquoi refusait-elle de prendre cette affaire ? Pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas de se relever, de se remettre sur pied ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui manquait à ce point ? Elle savait respirer depuis le jour de sa naissance, alors pourquoi depuis plusieurs semaines s'était devenu si difficile, si douloureux ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Mettons nous en route ! Trancha-t-elle, pour couper court à ses réflexions.

\- Tu es certaine ? s'étonna Dan en se redressant dans sa chaise.

\- Oui !

Elle se leva, attrapa ce dont elle avait besoin avant de suivre Dan au dehors. Le trajet se fit dans un silence calme et plus apaisant que la détective ne l'aurait pensé. Sur place, tout le périmètre avait été fermé et seuls quelques curieux tentaient encore de voir de quoi il s'agissait. A l'intérieur, il y avait un monde fou, et une angoisse jusqu'alors inconnue lui sera le ventre. Dans la pièce principale, il y avait trois corps de jeunes femmes allongées les unes à coté des autres.

La première avait les yeux exorbités et les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. La seconde cachait ses yeux avec ses doigts, visiblement brisés, et la dernière avait ses mains cousues sur sa bouche. Une bien sordide reproduction des trois singes de la sagesse.

\- Ah, Chloé ! s'exclama Ella en se retournant vers elle.

\- Salut Ella ! Dit elle dans un demi-sourire

\- C'est toujours aussi bizarre de vous voir sans...

Elle mima grossièrement l'ancien coéquipier de Chloé, qui tentait par le regard de lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas le moment. Mais Ella, dans son dynamisme habituel, continua :

\- Ça me fait pensait à votre voyage en Europe ! Quand vous étiez parties avec Trixie, il arrêtait pas de venir sur les lieux d'enquêtes en espérant vous voir apparaître comme par magie !Et c'est ce qui s'est produit !

Chloé inspira profondément pour cacher son mal être après la prise de connaissance de cette information. Elle avait perdu tellement de temps. Ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

La jeune Lopez n'insista pas, ravala son sourire, et se pencha sur les cadavres pour commencer son explication.

\- Vu la rigidité cadavérique, la mort remonte à au moins 24 heures. Les trois ont été tuées par un poison puissant. On est pas encore certain, mais au vu de la bave, je pencherai pour un produit lié au cyanure. Elles ont des traces de lutte un peu partout, comme si elles s'étaient violemment débattues. Elles ont des marques en formes de cercles au niveau de leurs poignets, comme une brûlure ou un tatouage qu'on aurait retiré.

\- Et la mise en scène ? Questionna Chloé.

\- Post mortem. La couture des mains sur le visage de la troisième victime n'a pas provoqué de saignement, donc… Et les corps ont été évidement déplacés. Le problème c'est qu'on a aucune idée de leurs identités, pour aucune d'elles.

\- Ok. A qui la maison appartient et qui les à trouvé ?

\- Un certain Marc Coldfile, on l'a prévenu, il est en voyage en France, il devrait être de retour d'ici demain. C'est la femme de ménage qui les a trouvé. Elle s'occupe de la maison en l'absence de son patron, elle assure qu'elle est la seule a avoir les clés.

\- Des traces d'effractions.

\- Aucune ! Pas une seule rayure sur la porte d'entrée, ni aucune autres. Toutes les fenêtres étaient verrouillées de l'intérieure. C'est comme si le meurtrier était un fantôme. Aucun témoins non plus, personne n'a rien vu ni entendu. C'est une histoire de fou.

Effectivement, s'en était une. Dan, qui avait posé certaines questions au reste de la brigade, s'approcha des deux femmes. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue d'Ella, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude ces dernières semaines. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, mais la blonde ne leur prêta pas attention, le regard fixé sur le cercle boursouflé aux poignets des jeunes femmes. Chloé jeta un dernier regard aux cadavres avant de se diriger vers la femme de ménage, avec Dan sur ses talons.

Elle était de petite taille, les cheveux courts en bataille, assez corpulente et les lèvres tracées par un rouge à lèvre orange. Elle avait les mains tremblantes et semblait largement perturbée par la situation. Rien de bien étonnant au vu de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Chloé croisa ses bras, le visage serein, le regard calme, elle posa les questions habituelles à Heather Prims, puisque c'était son nom.

Comme ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, la petite femme n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué d'anormal, rien entendu et jurait devant Dieu n'avoir rien fait. « Oui, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire » pensa Chloé en levant rapidement les yeux au ciel. Elle écouta avec attention tout ce que lui disait Heather et chargea ensuite l'un de ses collègues de prendre sa déposition.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Lui demanda Dan alors qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture.

\- Elle n'est pas coupable, tu as vu l'attelle qu'elle avait au genoux ? Impossible qu'elle ait transporté ces trois filles sans les traîner et il n'y avait aucune trace de cela sur le lieu du crime. Je pense que le coupable doit être un homme d'une carrure imposante. Pour le moment, il nous faut attendre le retour de monsieur Coldfile.

Chloé s'installa au volant, repositionnant machinalement la balle qu'elle portait autour du cou, comme si soudain la chaîne semblait incroyablement lourde. Elle fixa un moment la route devant eux, reconnaissante que Dan ne la force pas à dire ce à quoi elle pensait. Même elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Enfin, elle avait une idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à porter sa main au petit projectile d'or. Le manque, l'absence, le silence. Un siège passager qui aurait du être occupé par une autre personne que son ex mari.

\- Tu penses à cet imbécile, pas vrai ? Intervint tout de même Dan, impatient.

\- Dan, arrête… soupira-t-elle en mettant les clés en place.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que, au bout de trois mois, tu n'est pas capable de te dire qu'il ne reviendra pas ? s'emporta-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le fusilla du regard, plus furieuse et blessée que jamais. Elle serra les points, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes qui avaient pris place au bord de ses yeux.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire comment réagir et de continuer à l'appeler ainsi ! Je vis son départ comme je l'entends et tu aurais fuit toi aussi si tu avais vu ce que nous avons subit au Mayan ! Mais tu n'étais pas là Dan. Lui oui, parce que ces trois dernière années, j'ai plus compté sur lui que sur n'importe qui d'autre dans ma vie. Il m'a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, il m'a toujours soutenu et ne m'a jamais menti. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant ! Alors je t'interdis de me dire quoi faire, quoi penser, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois l'exemple à suivre !

Sans demander son reste, l'homme sorti de la voiture, claquant violemment la portière avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur, sûrement dans le but d'être raccompagné par Ella. « Et merde ! » pensa-t-elle. Chloé serra nerveusement le volant, se tappant l'arrière du crane contre son dossier, a la fois furieuse et triste à mourir. Elle allait devoir s'excuser pour ça…

Heureusement qu'Amenadiel et Linda avaient été là pour soutenir son explication de rituel païen ayant viré au suicide collectif, sinon on aurait cherché à la faire interner à coût sur. Puisque, oui, il avait bien fallut justifier l'amoncellement de corps retrouvé dans la salle de spectacle accompagné de l'enlèvement du petit Charlie. Et elle avait du faire cela seule, sans lui, sans traits d'humour, sans explications rocambolesques, sans sourire, sans désirs profonds… Juste elle, ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, les traits tirés, le teint pale et cette balle reposant sur sa clavicule comme une marque indélébile. Trois mois… Trois long mois, des semaines infinies, des heures qui ne passent pas, des minutes interminables.

Elle qui avait toujours juré qu'aucun homme ne la mettrait dans cet état, elle avait eu raison, c'était le diable en personne qui avait fait de la si rayonnante détective une épave. Incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, Chloé alluma le moteur, et partie en trombe. Elle avait besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous :D

Avant ce début de chapitre, j'aimerai remercier ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont mis des reviews !

Merci merci ! Je m'excuse aussi si la mise en page n'est pas super, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le site ^^

Des bisous 3 3

Il n'y avait pas de description pour définir la douleur que ressentait Linda à cet instant. Elle était à la limite de hurler, mais il lui fallait se contenir, se maîtriser. Alors, intérieurement, toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables accablèrent l'objet de sa souffrance : un petit cube en bois que Charlie avait crut bon de laisser traîner.

Prenant sur elle, elle déposa son panier de linge avant de se saisir de l'arme du crime et de l'envoyer promener plus loin. Marmonnant quelque chose, elle commença à plier les vêtements de son fils, soulagée qu'Amenadiel l'ait emmené faire un tour. Elle sursauta presque lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retenti. D'un pas sûr, elle se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla pour découvrir Chloé Decker en larmes en proie à une crise de panique violente. Linda la fit entrer, l'installa sur le canapé du salon, lui rempli un verre d'eau fraîche avant de s'installer à ses cotés. Puis elle patienta, calmement, attendant que la détective se sente prête à dire quelque chose. Elle l'aida à respirer, caressant par intermittence son dos tremblant.

\- J'ai.. J'ai besoin de votre aide Linda… dit cette dernière, la voix hachée par ses sanglots.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'est… C'est le Penthouse… Je voulais y aller pour me détendre… Pour… enfin, vous savez...

Une nouvelle vague de sanglots lui bloqua la voix. Elle inspira profondément pour réussir à se calmer. Linda attendit, attentive et bienveillante.

\- Ils… Ils vont le vendre… Mais je ne veux pas… Il y a son piano, ses affaires, toutes ses affaires Linda !

La psychologue comprit de quoi il en retournait. Elle continua à apaiser son amie, cherchant par le même temps une solution. Depuis que Maze avait disparu, Chloé et Trixie avaient emménagé dans un petit appartement à peine suffisant pour elles deux. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de stoker toutes les affaires du Pentahouse chez elles. Peut-être qu'il était temps que Chloé le laisse partir… Mais comment le lui dire.

\- S'il les a laissé là, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'en a plus besoin. Tenta Linda.

La détective la dévisagea, comme si la petite femme lui avait parlé dans une langue inconnue.

\- Chloé, personne ne vous demande de garder toutes ces choses chez vous…

\- Mais… Mais s'il revient ?

Ah, il était donc là le cœur du problème. Linda la fixa un moment, se rendant compte que la jeune détective était dans le déni, qu'elle niait autant qu'elle le pouvait une évidence que même Amenadiel avait mis du temps à digérer. Linda se rapprocha un peu plus de son amie avant de lui prendre ses mains entre les siennes et de les serrer tendrement.

\- Chloé, personne ne vous estimerez plus que moi en cet instant si vous reconnaissiez…

Elle marqua une pause, tentant de garder de la contenance face à ces grands yeux aux perles salés qui semblaient emprunt d'une peur et d'un chagrin sans précédent.

\- Si vous reconnaissiez qu'il ne va pas revenir.

Chloé dégagea ses mains, aussi brusquement que si Linda l'avait blessé. Elle lui lança un regard froid, furieux et déçu. Linda en avait l'habitude, et elle aussi avait mis du temps à s'habituer à l'absence de son patient et ami. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à la détresse de Chloé. Elle qui avait toujours été si forte, pleine de vie, même après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Le départ de son coéquipier l'avait mise plus bas que terre.

\- Je comprends donc que vous ne m'aiderez pas… lâcha-t-elle, venimeuse.

\- Chloé, vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi. A fuir la vérité, à courir au Penthouse dès que vous êtes contrariée pour vous enfermer dans cette bulle de déni.

La détective se leva d'un bon, piquée à vif. Linda la laissa faire, attristé par l'ampleur qu'avait pris ce départ pour elle.

\- Je retourne là bas parce que je m'y sens bien, parce c'est le seul endroit où… le seul endroit où il…

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, comme si les prononcer allait la bruler.

\- Où quoi ? Insista Linda. Où quoi Chloé ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai besoin de cet endroit parce qu'il...il…

\- Dites son nom Chloé…

La psychologue voyait bien qu'elle touchait au but, que quelque chose d'important allait être dit après ces trois mois de silence.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je n'y arrive pas…

Elle suffoquait presque, incapable de faire face à cette vérité indéniable.

\- Vous avez besoin du Penthouse pour quoi ? Répéta-t-elle encore.

\- J'en ai besoin parce que c'est le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui ! Cria-t-elle. C'est sa maison et je veux faire partie de cet espace, de ce havre de paix. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai dit , j'y ai ma place ! C'est là que je suis sensé être, au coté de … de lui…

Linda se leva, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la femme qui lui faisait face, cherchant à établir un contact visuel qui lui aurait permis d'assurer à son amie qu'elle était là, que tout irait bien. Mais Chloé était tourmentée, elle regardait partout à la fois, de nouveau sous l'emprise d'une panique sans nom.

\- Lui qui ? Courage Chloé, cela fait trois mois que vous vous refusez à prononcer son nom !

\- Je ne Peux Pas ! Pleura-t-elle, à bout de force.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refuse d'admettre qu'il ne m'ait pas choisie ! Hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle s'effondra en larme, à genoux sur le tapi du salon, bercée dans les bras de Linda qui s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir mieux aider son amie mais qui état consciente que cette révélation était primordiale à l'acceptation.

Pourtant, malgré le secret professionnel, elle brûlait d'envie de dire à Chloé qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle avait tord. Parce qu'elle savait, elle ne savait que trop bien que tous les choix que le diable avait fait, que toutes ses décisions de la plus importante à la plus infime avaient été faites pour Chloé Decker.


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée par la rentrée ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

_Des bisous_

* * *

Nous étions mardi, et comme tous les mardis en enfer, rien ne se passait. Rien. Du. Tout. Il avait gardé avec lui sa montre terrestre afin de garder une idée du temps qui était passé depuis son départ. Mais il avait vite perdu le fil, si bien qu'il ne savait plus si cela faisait seulement quelques jours ou quelques mois.

Il avait rétabli l'ordre, avait regagné la confiance de la majorité de ses démons et s'était lui même assuré de la torture de plusieurs des nouveaux venus, comme Caïn qui avait eut droit à un traitement tout spécial. Mais ce retour avait été dur, être assis sur ce trône, inconfortable au possible, gérer les enfers, établir des châtiments, tout cela lui avait vite pesé.

Et il s'en voulait en partie d'avoir laissé Maze derrière lui. En partie seulement puisqu'il préférait la savoir au près de Linda et de Trixie qu'enfermée ici avec lui. Bref, nous étions mardi. Il le savait, mais rien ne se passait pour autant.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait derrière un soupire à peine contenu lorsque Lamia se présenta devant lui, visiblement contrariée. Elle s'inclina respectueusement avant d'annoncer d'une voix neutre :

\- Mon roi, vous avez un visiteur.

Lucifer fut intrigué, il se redressa sur son trône, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un battement d'ailes se faisait entendre. Pendant un infime instant, il espérait que ce soit Amenadiel qui venait lui donner des nouvelles ou juste lui rendre visite pour discuter d'un problème existentiel ou deux.

Mais ses attentes furent brisées lorsque son vis à vis fit disparaître ses ailes dorées dans un mouvement gracieux d'épaule. Une plateforme de métal était apparut sous les pieds du nouveau venu, comme c'était le cas avec tous les anges qui descendaient ici. Il était grand, mince, trop selon Lucifer, les cheveux châtains en bataille, les prunelles sombres, de longues mains et un air supérieur que le roi de l'enfer lui aurait volontiers fait ravaler. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de saluer poliment sont frère :

\- Michael… sourit-il.

\- Sam. Le salua l'autre.

Lucifer se mordit la joue pour ne pas s'emporter aussitôt. Il détestait quand il l'appelait comme ça, comme s'ils avaient eu la moindre sympathie l'un pour l'autre. Autant Amenadiel était agaçant, autant Michael était l'incarnation de tout ce que Lucifer détestait : un chien chien obéissant et obstiné qui s'en allait larmoyer aux pieds de son père dès que la moindre querelle ne tournait pas à son avantage.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Sourit le brun. Si honneur il y a…

\- Allons Sam, ton frère n'a-t-il pas le droit de te rendre une petite visite sans rien avoir derrière la tête ?

Sa moue feignant l'étonnement était tout bonnement ridicule. Lucifer se leva d'un bon, le visage furieux alors que le sol se muait pour lui créer un passage jusqu'à l'ange.

\- Tu as pris l'habitude de me rabaisser il y a bien longtemps, mais tu es ici chez moi ! Fulmina le roi de l'enfer.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu as finis par savoir où était ta place ?

Michael eut l'espace d'un instant un rictus satisfait, avant de se raviser en voyant apparaître son frère sous son enveloppe de diable, ses ailes noires déployées dans son dos, sa voix résonnant dans toutes les allées de cet empire souterrain.

\- Ne me manques pas de respect ! Cria-t-il

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il vit son frère baisser la tête. Lucifer pris sur lui, inspira profondément pour faire disparaître son allure démoniaque avant de s'approcher un peu plus de son cadet.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce pourquoi tu es venu ! En plusieurs millénaires aucun de vous, mis à part Amenadiel et Gabriel, n'est venu s'inquiéter de ce qui se tramer ici bas. Ne me fais pas croire que tu étais de passage !

Michael le fusilla du regard, gardant pour lui une ou deux répliques acerbes qui auraient certainement provoqué un combat. Mais il n'était pas fou, en ces lieux, Lucifer serait vainqueur, et il ne pouvait risquer de perdre face à lui.

\- Je suis venu te demander ton aide. Avoua-t-il.

Lucifer resta interdit quelques secondes. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce que ces foutues cendres lui avaient bouché les oreilles ? Ou est-ce qu'il était en train d'halluciner ? Puis, sans vraiment le contrôler, il parti dans un éclat de rire nerveux.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle… s'offensa le châtain.

\- Oh, au contraire mon très cher frère ! Toi, si prétentieux, si orgueilleux, si sur de toi, malgré toutes les perfidies dont tu es capable, tu as besoin de Mon aide ? Avoue qu'il y a de quoi sourire.

Alors qu'il repartait dans un nouvel éclat de rire, Michael s'emporta, visiblement à bout de patience.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai espéré que tu m'écouterais ! Azrael se trompait, tu es toujours aussi égoïste !

Si ce commentaire l'énerva sur le coup, Lucifer fut davantage intrigué par la mansion de sa sœur. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Michael et Azrael ne s'étaient jamais entendus. D'une part parce que Personne ne s'était jamais entendu avec Michael, et d'autres parts parce que ce dernier avait la fâcheuse habitude de martyriser sa sœur lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Et dans ces moments, c'était toujours Lucifer qui intervenait, subissant les foudres de son père pour avoir malmené Michael.

\- Azrael ? Répéta le brun. Pourquoi, au nom de père, es-tu allé parler à notre sœur ?

\- Parce qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est la seule qui a daigné m'écouter…

\- Pas si étrange, mais soit, continu. Se moqua-t-il

\- Elle m'a dit que tu serais peut-être le seul à accepter un marcher équitable avec moi et ...

\- Un pacte ! Le coupa-t-il. Avec toi je ne prends pas le risque de faire un simple marché. Précisa-t-il, acide.

Michael le dévisagea, de moins en moins certain de son choix. Puis, prenant sur lui, il encra son regard dans celui de son aîné et poursuivit.

\- Mon offre est la suivante : tu m'aides à retrouver quelqu'un et en échange je prends place sur le trône des enfers pour une durée indéterminée.

Lucifer s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Il ouvrit démesurément les yeux, pas certain que tout ceci soit bien réel. En fait, pour dire vrai, rien n'avait de sens ! Il fixa son vis à vis, comme cherchant à voir dans ses yeux un indice, un soupçon de malice qui aurait trahit son humour de mauvais goût auquel Lucifer était habitué.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre alors je vais reformuler ce que je pense avoir entendu. Toi, Michael, ou Saint Michel comme t'appellent les français, me demande à moi, Lucifer, d'échanger ma place de roi des enfers contre mon aptitude à retrouver « quelqu'un » ?

Il avait pris soin de mimer les guillemets avec ses doigts et dévisageait toujours Michael d'un air incertain. Mais ce dernier acquiesça sans le moindre rictus, sans la moindre pique ou le moindre éclat de rire.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Lucifer.

\- Parce que la personne que je recherche m'est indispensable et que Azrael m'a dit que le monde des hommes était devenu ton nouveau royaume. De plus, je pensais…

\- Qui recherches-tu ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Étrangement, son frère baissa le regard, fuyant les orbes sombres du roi des démons. Il triturait un morceau de vêtement et soudain Lucifer crut voir sous ses yeux le petit ange incertain qu'il était il y a des millénaires de cela, avant qu'il ne devienne cet être égoïste, jaloux et capricieux.

\- Et bien, une fois là bas, je pourrais sûrement… marmonna-t-il

\- Qui recherches-tu ? insista-t-il

\- Amenadiel sait que …

\- Bon sang, Michael ! Qui Recherches Tu ? Cria-t-il

Michael baissa un peu plus la tête. Il n'était pas en terrain conquit ici et son père ne viendrait jamais le soutenir en enfer. Il ne devait d'ailleurs jamais rien savoir de tout cela. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sur, c'était que jamais Lucifer n'irait voir leur paternel pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas peur de son frère, il n'avait jamais craint sa fureur, jamais totalement. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était répété en descendant ici.

\- Un démon… avoua le châtain.

\- Un démon ? Répéta l'autre, arquant un sourcil. En enfer ?

\- Non, sur terre.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Je recherche l'un de tes démons qui est sur terre et j'ai besoin de toi pour y aller et pour le retrouver. Une fois qu'il sera de retour ici, où est sa place, je deviens roi des enfers et toi tu t'installes sur terre avec ta bande de… d'humains.

Le dernier mot sonnait méprisant, mais Lucifer n'y prêta pas attention. Analysant la réplique de son frère, il affirma avec assurance :

\- Aucun de mes démons n'est dehors, mise à part Mazikeen, et je refuse de la renvoyer ici.

Le sourire mesquin de Michael refit son apparition et son vis à vis 'déglutit avec difficulté.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Aucun démon ?

Afin de tuer le doute qui s'immisçait dans son esprit, il convoqua soudain Lamia. Si quelqu'un était sorti, elle devait être au courant. Elle se présenta, s'agenouilla avant de demander de quoi il s'agissait. Lucifer la toisa, méfiant et redoutant de devoir admettre son erreur devant Michael. Croisant ses mains derrière son dos il s'avança vers elle, la dominant de sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aurais caché quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il

\- Non, rien mon roi.

Elle avait un tremblement dans sa voix, comme celui de sa sœur, Maze. Il ne connaissait ce tremolo que trop bien : elle n'était pas sur d'elle.

\- Lamia, très chère, mon frère ici présent avance que l'un d'entre vous se serait échappé.

\- L'un d'entre nous ? Demanda-t-elle, faussement ignorante.

\- N'abuse pas de ma patience Lamia ! s'emporta-t-il. Je déteste le mensonge et tu es en train de me mentir, ou bien affirmerais tu que Michael ne dit pas la vérité ?

Il détestait plus que tout l'air satisfait sur le visage de son cadet, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ses yeux flamboyant inquiétèrent d'autant plus Lamia qui baissa plus bas son regard avant de répondre à son roi.

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais j'ai cru bien faire ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec votre mère, puis Dromos, j'ai pensé que vous seriez affecté si…

\- Qui est sorti ? Trancha-t-il. Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

\- Balial. Avoua-t-elle

Mais cette révélation sonna fausse, incomplète… Le visage crispé, Lucifer s'accroupie en face de la démone avant de l'inviter à se relever. Elle fuyait ouvertement son regard. Elle qui était pourtant si sûr d'elle lorsqu'elle torturait les âmes les plus vils, elle paraissait soudain si petite et peureuse.

\- Lamia ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux. Elle était bien moins confiante que sa sœur aînée. C'était en partie pour cela que Lucifer avait tendance à courir vers Maze au moindre problème. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle devait assurer le rôle de démon attitré au roi des enfers sans broncher.

\- Lamia regarde-moi. Insista-t-il.

Michael observait la scène d'une moue étrange, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucifer creuse autant la question. Comme si, pour lui, la seule information intéressante était celle que venait de donner la jeune démone. Il était pourtant intrigué par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Passant un doigt sous le menton de Lamia, Lucifer plongea son regard rouge dans ses yeux.

\- Qui d'autre est sorti ? Dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Lilith a forcé sa cellule, elle est parti avec Balial.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le temps de publication, je pense que je ne pourrai plus poster aussi souvent qu'avant :( mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien finir cette histoire !

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- Pourquoi il y a une nouvelle armoire dans ta chambre ?

Trixie avait croisé ses petits bras, le visage sévère, du moins, autant que pouvait l'être une petite fille de dix ans. Chloé lui accorda un sourire, délaissant pour quelques instants le dossier de l'affaire qu'elle avait rapporté chez elle.

\- C'est pour pouvoir ranger plus de choses, Monkey.

La brunette baissa les yeux, soudainement triste. Elle s'avança vers sa mère et la serra fort contre elle. Chloé fut étonnée par ce geste mais répondit à l'étreinte avec douceur. Elle caressa les cheveux bruns de sa fille avant que cette dernière ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je l'ai ouverte maman, je sais ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Oh… soupira-t-elle platement.

Trixie se recula et posa son regard tendre dans celui de sa mère, qui tenta à nouveau de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était plus vraiment. La petite fille lui caressa la joue et essuya une larme au passage.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer maman. Murmura-t-elle en douceur. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis triste. Parfois je me pose dans ma chambre et repense aux bons moments que j'ai passé avec Maze et les larmes se mettent à couler toutes seules.

Chloé laissa échapper un petit rire, attendris par sa fille. Elle était devenue si belle, si grande, si intelligente. Elle était son rayon de soleil, un moment de douceur et d'amour dans sa vie plaine de péripéties.

\- Et tu sais maman, je suis contente de savoir que tu as cette armoire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Comme ça, quand il reviendra, il sera obligé de venir ici s'il ne veut pas se balader tout nu ! Rit-elle

Sa petite frimousse joyeuse fut communicative et Chloé l'accompagna volontiers dans un éclat de rire. A cet instant, son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. La petite brune s'éloigna pour aller chercher son sac à dos alors qu'elle répondait. C'était Dan qui lui expliquait que Coldfile et sa femme venaient d'arriver au poste et qu'on l'attendait pour débuter l'interrogatoire. Son ton était sec, mais la blonde n'avait pas forcément envie de s'excuser. Elle avait peut-être dépassé les bornes, mais il avait de son côté grandement joué avec le feu. Coupant court à la discussion, elle quitta son appartement pour se diriger vers le parking, tenant Trixie par la main. Le trajet se fit dans le silence entrecoupé de la voix de la petite Béatrice qui fredonnait une musique qui passait à la radio. Une fois arrivé devant l'école, l'enfant posa un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa mère avant de partir en courant. La regardant s'éloigner, Chloé se fit la réflexion que, dans sa malchance, elle avait le bonheur de connaître cela : une paire de couettes jouant au grès du vent contre un sac à dos rose. Elle redémarra une fois sa fille disparue de son champ de vision et arriva le plus rapidement possible au poste. Tout le monde était affairé et au centre de tout cela se tenait Dan, un dossier dans les mains, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Salut ! Du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hey. Oui, on a réussi à identifier les trois filles.

Il ouvrit la pochette et sortit une première photo. Chloé reconnu rapidement la victime aux doigt brisés posé sur ses yeux. Elle était vraiment jolie et paraissait extrêmement jeune.

\- C'est une mannequin. Poursuivit Dan. Enfin, c'était, puisqu'elle ne posera plus jamais malheureusement. Elle s'appelle Beverly Matt, 19 ans, elle faisait partie d'une agence réputée, elle avait même été repérée par Chanel.

Une grande classe pour une jeune femme de Los Angeles, la maison de couture française savait se montrer féroce en termes de choix.

\- Une belle carrière qui commençait. On a pu contacter son agent ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pas encore, apparemment elle a passé quelques semaines sur Paris pour des défilés, mais elle est rentrée depuis deux trois jours. Je pensais passer la voir après avoir interrogé le proprio de la maison.

Ils avaient avancé jusqu'au bureau de Chloé alors qu'ils discutaient, et la détective posa le dossier dessus afin d'étaler les différentes photos et documents. Cela lui permettait d'y voir plus clair.

\- Et pour les deux autres victimes ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant les photos de plus près.

\- Toutes les deux mannequins aussi, pour la même agence, mais avec un agent différent. Alexander Price. Il est en ville, on l'a contacté, il nous a réservé son après-midi. Celle avec les mains et la bouche cousues s'appelait Lila, 21 ans, couverture de Vogue à deux reprises. La dernière, s'appelait Coraille, 21 ans, elle a fait plusieurs défilés mais n'avait pas le succès des deux autres.

Daniel soupira, visiblement contrarié. La blonde savait ce à quoi il pensait. A la petite Béatrice qui avait à peine dix ans de moins que les trois victimes. Comme quoi l'expression qui dit que le monde de la mode est un monde de requin ne devait pas avoir tout à fait tort.

\- Et les parents ? s'enquit Chloé.

\- Aucuns, elles étaient toutes les trois orphelines. Coraille avait, selon ce que m'a dit son agent au téléphone, un frère, mais impossible de savoir où il se trouve.

Décidément, elles n'avaient eu qu'une chance éphémère. Quelle tristesse. Prenant sur elle, Chloé réajusta son veston et se redressa pour se tenir droite face à son ex-mari. Il ne fallait pas se faire avoir par l'émotion, le but était de retrouver le monstre qui avait fait cela.

\- Peut- être que Coldfile en saura un peu plus. Sourit-elle, confiante. Il a fait appel à un avocat ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment. Ni lui, ni sa femme.

C'était plutôt bon signe. Souvent cela pouvait signifier que l'individu était innocent, à moins qu'il ne soit extrêmement sûr de lui et de sa capacité à se protéger seul. Il ne tenait qu'à Chloé et son coéquipier de découvrir cela. Inspirant profondément, elle rangea le dossier avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Dan

\- Très bien, allons y. Annonça-t-elle.


End file.
